Schwarz wie die Nacht
by Ellie172
Summary: Harry hat sich während der Sommerferien sehr verändert. Er benimmt sich eher wie eine Schlange als wie ein Löwe. Selbst Malfoy fällt es auf. Doch woran liegt es? [Dark Harry, später vll auch Slash; CHAP 7 up!]
1. Prolog

A/N¹: Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass Harry von den Dursleys geschlagen wird und wurde. Davon steht in den Büchern zwar nichts, aber zutrauen könnte man es ihnen. (Fällt das dann in die Kategorie AU?)  
Außerdem kann es sein, dass viele Charaktere OOC sind. Ich schreib das jetzt einmal hier hin; hab nämlich keine Lust es über jedes Kapitel nochmal zu schreiben...

A/N²: Das wird (hoffentlich) meine erste längere FF. Und da ich nicht weiß, wie das mit der Schule hinhaut, kann es sein, dass es immer etwas dauern wird, bis das nächste Kapitel on kommt.  
Axo, hab auch noch keine(n) Beta. Wer Lust hat, kann sich gerne melden. ^-^

A/N³: Weiß jemand, wie ich es schaffen kann, dass das Format beim Upload erhalten bleibt? Also wenn ich Sachen kursiv schreibe, dass die dann hinterher auch wirklich kursiv zu lesen sind?

Jetz abba Schluss mit meinem Gelaber - will euch ja nicht die Geschichte vermiesen *g*

----

Harry wälzte sich unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her.

Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, in der er keinen Schlaf finden konnte.

Das Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster und Harry lag auf dem Bauch und versuchte angestrengt an nichts zu denken und zu schlafen.

Aber immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken zum heutigen Tag, zu den vergangenen Ferien-Wochen und zum letzten Schuljahr. Nicht, dass es schon schlimm genug wär, wegen der Sache mit Sirius Alpträume zu haben, nein, er schrie auch noch im Schlaf und weckte Vernon, Petunia und Dudley dadurch auf. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn das noch einmal geschah. Harry wollte es auch lieber gar nicht wissen,

Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass er seit gut fünfzehn Minuten 16 Jahre alt war.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, drehte sich auf den Rücken und zuckte zusammen. DAS war eine schlechte Idee gewesen.

Doch so sah er jedenfalls die Eule, die an seinem Fenster saß. Dieses schneeweiße Gefieder und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen hätte er unter tausend anderen wieder erkannt.

Nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte und die Eule auf der Rückenlehne seines Stuhles gelandet war, schloss Harry das Fenster wieder, um sich ganz der Eule zu widmen.

"Na, Hedwig? Warst du mal wieder weiter weg?" Die Schneeeule schuhute leise. "Warst du auch bei Hermine?" Wie zur Bestätigung klapperte die Eule mit dem Schnabel. "Aber einen Brief hat sie dir nicht mitgegeben, oder?" Hedwig neigte leicht den Kopf und sah Harry an, als ob sie ihm sagen wolle: Dann hätte ich doch was dabei, oder? Und siehst du hier einen Brief?

Harry strich seiner Eule über das Gefieder.

Seit Anfang der Ferien war kein Brief angekommen, was schon merkwürdig war. Denn schließlich waren sie seine FREUNDE, und sie hatten versprochen ihm zu schreiben.

Doch plötzlich kamen ihm Zweifel.

Würden seine Freunde ihn wirklich vergessen? Selbst, wenn Hermine viel zu tun hatte, hätte sie ihm doch wenigstens an seinem Geburtstag geschrieben. Und Ron konnte ihn doch auch noch nicht ganz vergessen haben, oder?

Harry beschloss, dass er erst einmal versuchen würde zu schlafen. Vielleicht würde sich am nächsten Morgen alles durch ein paar Eulen aufklären.

Aber weder am nächsten Morgen, noch in den restlichen Ferien erhielt der berühmteste Zauberer dieser Zeit ein Lebenszeichen seiner Freunde...


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Hab ich beim Prolog doch glatt vergessen.... ^_^; Also: Figuren, Orte und so gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört der Plot und alles, was euch unbekannt vorkommt. Ach, und ich verdien kein Geld damit (*grummel* wär auch zu schön gewesen...)

A/N¹: Die Zahlen in Klammern verweisen auf Sachen die unten stehen... Nur, damit keine Missverständnisse auftauchen, oder so...

A/N²: Ich kann kein Französisch. Ich verlasse mich da ganz auf die Übersetzungen, die mir ne Online-Übersetzung liefert... Falls etwas falsch sein sollte, meldet euch bitte. Die jeweiligen Übersetzungen stehen immer in Klammern dahinter.

A/N³: Irgendwie hat sich meine Beta nich gemeldet... Lia, wo bist du?? Deswegen is das Kapitel auch nich beta-gelesen...

-----

Kapitel 1 - Träume - oder: Die andere Seite der Realität

Es war noch eine Woche, bis Harry wieder nach Hogwarts fuhr. Doch im Moment störte ihn das wenig, denn der Junge schlief tief und fest und träumte.

_Harry hörte Stimmen. Sie sprachen miteinander. Aber wer war es nur? Um ihn herum war alles dunkel und selbst als er näher an die Stimmen kam, konnte er nicht erkennen, wer da sprach. "Aber Professor Dumbledore", das war eindeutig Hermines Stimme, "das kann doch nich sein. Harry ist unser Freund, wir können ihn nicht so enttäuschen!" "Hermine hat Recht, Sir", das war Ron, "das können Sie uns nicht antun." "Mr Weasley, glauben Sie mir, das ist das Beste für uns alle. Ihre Brüder haben schon versucht, Briefe zu Harry durchzuschmuggeln. Zum Glück konnte ich sie abfangen..."_

Harry wachte auf. Was war das? War das nur ein Traum gewesen, oder die Realität?

Er wusste es nicht. Es war wie damals, bei den Visionen von Voldemort und er wollte nicht noch einmal Gefahr laufen, einen Traum für die Wahrheit zu halten. Denn er wusste, wohin das führen konnte.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und kurze Zeit später lag er wieder in Morpheus (**1**) Armen.

_Harry erwartete wieder die Stimmen seiner Freunde zu hören, doch dieses Mal befand er sich in einer Art Wohnzimmer. Es war ziemlich groß und in der Mitte stand, auf einem großen orientalischen Teppich, ein kleiner Couchtisch. An der wand ihm gegenüber war ein Kamin, auf dessen Sims jede Menge Bilder standen und in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Links und rechts von dem Kamin waren Bücherregale; jedes voll von Büchern mit Titeln wie 'Quidditch-Mannschaften Groß Britanniens und Irlands', oder 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - Einfache Zauber zur Selbstverteidigung'. Er war also in einem Zauberhaushalt gelandet. Jetzt glitten seine Augen zu den Personen, die in den Sesseln saßen. Harry schnappte nach Luft. Das waren seine Eltern, James und Lily Potter, und auf Lilys Schoß saß er, Harry. "Lily, das KANN nicht sein!" "Glaub mir, James, es ist aber so!" Harry sah die grünen Augen seiner Mutter. Sie waren wirklich wie seine eigenen. "Aber warum sollte Peter uns denn verraten? Ich meine", sein Vater schluckte, "er ist doch unser Freund." "James, Peter sucht sich immer die Menschen als Freunde, die für ihn mehr Vorteile bringen, und das ist in diesem Falle ... VOLDEMORT!!!" Die letzten Worte kreischte seine Mutter und Harry hörte ein kleines Kind schreien. "Lily, verschwinde mit Harry! Beschütze ihn!"_

Harry schreckte hoch, er war Schweißgebadet und sein Shirt klebte an seinem Körper. Seine Mutter hatte geahnt, dass Peter sie verraten würde? Nein, sie hatte es GEWUSST. Aber warum hatte sie dann nicht verhindert, dass er zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer wurde? Das war alles zu kompliziert um jetzt darüber nachzudenken...

Harry lies sich wieder zurück ins Bett sinken. Er konnte mittlerweile wieder ohne größere Schmerzen auf dem Rücken liegen. Und schon nach wenigen Minuten war er auch diesmal wieder eingeschlafen.

_Dieses Mal hörte er wieder nur eine Stimme. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er auch gar nicht sehen brauchte, zu wem die Stimme gehörte. "Ne te fait te pas de préoccupations, petits. Tout deviendra bon, peut me croire tu. [Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Alles wird gut werden, du kannst mir glauben.]" "Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Ich habe nur Angst, dass etwas mit mir passiert." Harry wunderte sich, warum er das verstand. Aber schließlich war es nur ein Traum. "Avec te, rien ne se passe. Il est été modifié ton environnement. Tu ne réagis qu'à cette modification. Ce n'est plus pas, petit. [Mit dir passiert nichts. Es ist deine Umwelt, die sich verändert. Du reagierst nur auf diese Veränderung. Mehr ist das nicht, Kleiner.]" Irgendwoher kannte der Gryffindor diese Stimme. "Wer bist du?" "Cela tu n'as maintenant pas encore besoin de savoir . Il s'éclaircira encore tôt assez. Je ne sais pas que tu veux, si on te dit cela, mais tu es actuellement moment encore trop jeune . Mais le moment correct n'est simplement pas encore venu... [Das brauchst du jetzt noch nicht zu wissen. Es wird sich noch früh genug aufklären. Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn man dir das sagt, aber du bist im Moment noch zu jung dazu. Doch der richtige Zeitpunkt ist einfach noch nicht gekommen...]"_

"AUFWACHEN!!!" Vernon Dursleys Stimme schallte durch das ganze Haus. Er stürmte in Harrys Zimmer um seinen Neffen zu wecken. Doch das war nicht mehr nötig. Wer wäre von so einem Gebrülle nicht wach geworden?

"Anziehen! Wir fahren in einer Stunde nach London, wir müssen etwas für Dudley besorgen. Du bleibst dann dort. Kannst ja in dieser Gasse bleiben, wo lauter abnorme Menschen wie du sind", hämisch lachend verließ Vernon das Zimmer und ließ den verdutzten Harry zurück.

London. Der tropfende Kessel. Winkelgasse. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er war nicht dazu gezwungen, auch noch die letzte Woche bei den Dursleys zu verbringen. Er konnte in aller Ruhe einkaufen gehen und die Vorzüge der Zaubererwelt genießen, selbst wenn er nicht zaubern durfte. Er grinste in sich hinein, denn er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, eher als einen Tag vor der Fahrt nach Hogwarts nach London zu kommen.

In windeseile hatte Harry sich angezogen und seine Sachen zusammen gesucht.

"Hedwig, wir fahren nach London. In den Tropfenden Kessel." Die Schneeeule raschelte mit dem Gefieder.

"Komm endlich, Harry! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", bellte sein Onkel von unten und Harry ging die Treppe hinunter, darauf bedacht, nicht allzu glücklich auszusehen. Wer weiß, was Vernon machen würde, wenn Harry lächelnd und fröhlich pfeifend die Treppe runter kam. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn wieder schlagen, um ihm dann zu sagen, dass er es sich anders überlegt habe.

"Aber Dad, ich will nicht mit ihm hinten im Auto sitzen. Wer weiß, was er da mit mir macht!" Harrys Onkel grinste. "Sobald er auch nur einen Mucks macht, wenn er nicht zum sprechen aufgefordert ist, gibt's Ärger." Bei diesen Worten leuchteten Dudleys Augen und Harry wusste, dass es eine lange und anstrengende Fahrt werden würde.

Die Dursleys ließen Harry unweit der Winkelgasse aussteigen und Harry schleppte Koffer und Eule zum Tropfenden Kessel.

In dem Augenblick, als Harry den Tropfenden Kessel eintrat, bemerkte er, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Nicht, dass es viele gewesen wären. Beachtete man allerdings, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten nichts als Abschaum war, war es für ihn schon wieder etwas besonderes. "Hallo Tom!" Froh, dass er endlich angekommen war, begrüßte Harry den Wirt. "Hallo Mr Potter. Was machen Sie denn hier?" Der Wirt war sichtlich überrascht, dass Harry schon eine Woche vor Ferienende in London war. "Meine Verwandten wollten mich schon früher loswerden. Mir soll's nur Recht sein. Sag mal, hast du ein Zimmer frei?" Tom grinste und stellte das Glas, das er gerade abgetrocknet hatte, ab. "Für Sie doch immer, Mr Potter."

Harry nahm Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Koffer und ging hinter Tom her, der die Treppen hochschlurfte und ihn zu seinem Zimmer brachte.

Der Wirt stieß die Tür auf und der Schwarzhaarige trat ein. "Falls Sie etwas brauchen sollten, Mr Potter... Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden", sagte der Wirt beim hinausgehen.

"Ach, übrigens", er drehte sich noch einmal um, "willkommen zu Hause."

(**1**) Morpheus - antiker Traumgott

-----

Review Antworten:

Lea: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :) Ich hoffe mal, dass es so schnell wie möglich weiter geht :)

Dark Phoenix Magic: Hey, that's cool! Somebody from USA reading my story :) I hope you enjoyed it.

Juwel2101: Danke :) Ich geb mir Mühe, dass ich schnell weiter komme :)

Angel344: Harry tut mir auch leid, aber es musste einfach sein... Wirst schon noch sehen, wofür das gut is *smile*


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

A/N¹: Das Kapitel ist jetzt etwas kürzer als das erste... Hat eigentlich keinen besonderen Grund... Ich hab nur alles reingeschrieben, was ich für wichtig hielt... Und mehr ist das einfach nicht... Wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :) Ich versuche, das dritte wieder länger zu schreiben.

-----

Kapitel 2 - Aufklärende Gespräche

Harry sah sich in dem Zimmer um.

An der Wand ihm gegenüber stand ein Schrank und daneben eine Eulenstange. Auf dem Boden lag ein großer runder Teppich, an der einen Wand neben der Tür war ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl und an der anderen waren Fenster. Gegenüber den Fenstern stand ein Bett, das denen aus Hogwarts Konkurrenz machen könnte. Es war ein Himmelbett mit roten Samtvorhängen, die Bettwäsche war aus rotem und goldenem Satin.

Der Junge ließ seine Eule aus ihrem Käfig und die flatterte sofort rüber zu der Eulenstange und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Nachdem er seine Sachen in den Schrank eingeräumt hatte und sich einen seiner Umhänge angezogen hatte verabschiedete er sich von Hedwig. "Ich geh jetzt erst einmal in die Winkelgasse. Ich bring dir ein paar Eulenkekse mit." Harry streichelte seiner Eule über den Kopf und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Er war gerade auf der letzten Treppenstufe angekommen, als er Stimmen hörte.

"Stimmt es wirklich, dass Harry Potter von Dumbledore nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzt wird?"

Harry hielt inne.

"Nun ja, so steht es jedenfalls im Tagespropheten." Der Stimmlage nach zu urteilen war es eine Hexe, die sprach.

Der Gryffindor seufzte erleichtert. Er wusste, dass der Tagesprophet oft auch nur eine Klatsch-Zeitung war.

"Stand da nicht auch etwas von einem Brief-Verbot?"

Er horchte wieder auf. Von so etwas hatte er doch auch geträumt. Und die Tatsache, dass er den ganzen Sommer keinen einzigen Brief von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte, konnte er nicht leugnen.

"Ja, der Tagesprophet will aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle erfahren haben, dass es seinen Freunden untersagt ist, Harry Briefe zu schreiben. Hogwarts' Schulleiter soll der Meinung sein, dass es zu gefährlich ist. Aber warum das, wissen wohl selbst die Zauberer vom Tagespropheten nicht."

Beschließend, nicht weiter diesem Gespräch zu zu hören ging Harry in das Lokal. Wieder richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn. Doch diesmal verstand, dass es nicht wegen seiner Berümtheit war, sondern wegen diesem Artikel im Tagespropheten.

"Tom, ich gehe ein in die Winkelgasse, einkaufen." "Is' gut, Mr Potter."

Durch die Hintertür gehend trat Harry auf den Hinterhof - den Eingang zur Winkelgasse. Er zählte die Steine über der Mülltonne ab, tippte den betreffenden Stein dreimal an und das Tor öffnete sich.

Eine knappe Stunde später kam Harry aus Gringotts. In seiner Tasche klimperten Knuts, Sickel und Galleonen, die nur darauf warteten Ausgegeben zu werden.

Er setzte sich in Florean Fortescue's Eissalon und bestellte sich einen großen Früchtebecher und lauschte dann wieder den Gesprächen, die, bei seiner Ankunft zwar leiser werdend, nicht aufgehört hatten.

Es drehte sich immer um diesen mysteriösen Artikel im Tagespropheten, laut dem Harry nur ein Werkzeug Dumbledores war.

"Guck mal, Mami, ist das nicht Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt?" Ein kleines Mädchen, das an der Hand ihrer Mutter lief, zeigte auf Harry. "Ja, aber man zeigt nicht auf andere Leute. Und schon gar nicht auf Harry Potter. Das gehört sich nicht, weißt du?"

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Bei den Muggeln war er ein Nichts. Nein, viel schlimmer noch, er war Abschaum. Und hier? Hier war er Harry James "Der Junge der Lebt" Potter. Alle sahen ihn als einen Helden, als etwas besonderes. Dabei wollte er doch einfach nur Harry Potter sein, und nicht der berühmte Junge, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte.

------

@ Babsel: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel :) Ich bemühe mich, bald ein neues hochladen zu können :)


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Mir gehören Cliodna Sorano (nun ja, wenigstens ihr "ich" in meiner Geschichte), ihr Frisörsalon und der Klamottenladen. Der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling.

A/N¹: Kommentare von mir sind in eckigen Klammern.

A/N²: Die Idee mit den Tattoos hab ich von General Puh-Schell und ihrer Geschichte "Heaven & Hell".

'...' = Gedanken

Gewidmet: Meiner Sis Clio *gg* Gefällt dir das Armband, Süße? *gg* 

------

Kapitel 3 - Ein neues Leben

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen, seit Harry im Tropfenden Kessel aufgetaucht war.

Doch immer noch sahen ihn die Leute an, wenn er durch die Winkelgasse ging. Er hörte sie hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln. Und schlagartig war er sich einigen Sachen bewusst.

Dumbledore hatte ihn von Anfang an nur ausgenutzt und sich dabei auch noch seiner Freunde bedient. Und seine "Freunde"... Die sahen in ihm nur Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt. Er hatte es ja im vierten Jahr am eigenen Leib erfahren, als Ron eifersüchtig war.

Harry "Der Junge der lebt" Potter musste sterben, dessen war er sich bewusst, aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Ganz in Gedanken hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, wohin er gelaufen war, und als er aufblickte bemerkte er, dass er in der Nokturngasse stand. In dem Schaufenster vor ihm waren, so sah es jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick aus, gewöhnliche Muggelsachen ausgestellt. Shirts, Ketten, Halsbänder [nein, nicht die für Hunde!], Hosen und das alles in schwarz. Sah man allerdings genauer hin, bemerkte man, dass es sich keineswegs um gewöhnliche Muggelkleidung handelte. Auf einem Shirt änderte sich ein lachender Totenkopf in eine Aufschrift ("Death is lauging about you!").

'Was ist, wenn sich Harry Der-Junge-der-lebt Potter so verändern würde, dass ihn keiner mehr wieder erkennt? Und schon gar nicht meine _Freunde..._', dachte Harry. 'Da wär doch so ein neues Outfit ganz passend. Vor allem, wenn es so gar nicht ihren Vorstellungen von mir entspricht...'

Etwas nervös betrat Harry den Laden. Innendrin war es, obwohl draußen die Sonne schien, düster und kalt. Harry fröstelte.

Überall waren Klamotten gestapelt, an einer Wand war nur Schmuck, angefangen bei Armbändern, über Gürtel bis hin zu Ohrringen und an einer anderen Wand waren Waffen. Nicht die große Sorte, sondern eher Dolche in jeder Farbe, Form und Ausführung.

"Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ein junger Zauberer, vielleicht Anfang 30, kam aus einem Hinterraum. "Ich... Ich hätte gerne ein paar neue Sachen zum Anziehen." Der Zauberer musterte ihn. "Wie wär's mit ein paar schwarzen Hosen aus Leder?"

Zwei Stunden später, um ein paar Galleonen ärmer und neue Klamotten reicher, wollte Harry schon fast den Laden verlassen, als ihm eine Mappe mit Tattoos auffiel. "Machen Sie auch Tattoos", fragte Harry den Verkäufer. "Ja, aber nicht auf Muggel-Art. Wir malen sie auf und dann werden sie mit einem Zauber unter die Haut gebracht. Es tut nur einen kurzen Moment weh, allerdings brauchen diese Tattoos länger, um richtig zu erscheinen." [Idee von General Puh-Schell ausgeliehen. ^-^] "Das macht nichts", erwiederte Harry und sah sich schon die Vorlagen an.

Nach längerem Überlegen entschloss er sich für eine Schlange. "Könnten Sie sie wohl so zeichnen, dass sie sich um meinen Arm windet?" "Na klar!" Mit einem schwenk des Zauberstabes erschien auf Harrys Arm eine Schlange und mit einer weiteren Zauberstabbewegung gelangte die Schlange unter seine Haut. Der junge Mann hatte Recht gehabt. Es tat nur einen kurzen Moment weh. Harry besah sich die Schlange. Sie hatte gelbe Augen und einen grünen Körper. "In ein bis zwei Wochen sieht man das Tattoo dann ganz deutlich." Harry bezahlte das Tattoo - "Das macht dann eine Galleone und 10 Sickel." - und ging hinaus, nur um dort über Malfoy zu stolpern.

"Ach nee, sieh mal einer an. Potter in der Nokturngasse. Hast dich wohl verlaufen, was?" Harry hörte schon an der Stimme, dass Malfoy grinste, aber er beachtete ihn gar nicht. Hoch erhobenen Kopfes ging er geradewegs an dem Slytherin vorbei. Er drehte sich auch nicht um, obwohl er schon gerne das Gesicht seiner Erz-Feindes gesehen hätte.

Neugierig ging er durch die Nokturngasse. Als er im zweiten Jahr dort war hatter er sich nicht richtig umsehen können, denn Hagrid hatte ihn ziemlich schnell entdeckt. Aber jetzt war niemand hier, der ihn hätte aufhalten können.

Vor einem Geschäft blieb Harry stehen. "The Magic Scissors - Frisuren wie von Zauberhand" hieß es auf dem Schild, das über der Tür hing und sachte im Wind schwang. Als Harry die Tür öffnete und hineintrat bimmelte leise ein Glöckchen und eine junge Hexe kam auf ihn zu.

"Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie lächelte Harry an. "Ähm... Könnten Sie wohl etwas mit meinen Haaren machen? Immer wenn ich etwas versuche, sehen sie schon nach fünf Minuten aus wie vorher." Sie führte ihn zu einem Stuhl vor einem Spiegel. "Na, mal sehen, was wir da machen könen", lachte die Hexe. "Ich bin übrigens Cliodna, und wer sind Sie?" "Ich bin Harry Potter." "Oh, der _berühmte_ Harry Potter!" Sie quietschte, wie ein verrückter Fan und fing gleich darauf an zu lachen. Harry, erst erschrocken, stimmte in das Lachen ein, als er bemerkte, dass sie nur Spaß machte. "Nun, Harry, was können wir denn mit Ihren Haaren machen?" Sie sah Harry im Spiegel an. "Vielleicht etwas, was Ihre Narbe verdeckt, die restlichen Haare aber im Zaum hält?" "Geht das denn? Also bei mir ist jeglicher Versuch in die Richtung bis jetzt kläglich gescheitert". Er lächele gequält. "Keine Panik", Cliodna zwinkerte ihm zu, "ich kenne ein paar gute elfische Rezepte, die selbst die störrischsten Haare bändigen."

Harry sah sich Cliodna einmal genauer an. Sie hatte kinnlanges braunes Haar mit roten Strähnen und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem dunkelgrün. Ihr Umhang war hellgrün und schimmerte in der Sonne gelblich. Aber sie zeigte keine Anzeichen eines elfischen Wesens. Ihre Ohren waren normal - nun ja, vielleicht etwas spitzer als bei normalen Menschen, aber immer noch im "nicht-elfischen"-Rahmen - und auch ihr Gesicht war normal. "Sie sind aber keine Elfe, oder?" Der Gryffindor sah sie immer noch an. "Wer weiß", lachte sie und zwinkerte ihm wieder zu.

Als sie sich an seinen Haaren zu schaffen machte, rutschte ihr Umhang an ihren Armen ein Stück nach unten und legte ein Armband frei. Es war eine blaue Schlange mit gelben Augen die sich selber in den Schwanz biss.

Sie gab ein paar Tropfen eines nach Vanille riechenden Öls auf seine Haare und strich sie, bis auf eine Strähne, nach hinten. "So, das müsste jetzt eigentlich für eine Woche halten", sagte Cliodna und begutachtete ihr Werk. "Aber ich kann in einer Woche nicht noch mal wiederkommen. Ich muss bald zurück in die Schule", antwortete Harry. Die Hexe lachte wieder. "Das mag vielleicht ein Grund sein, aber noch lange kein Hindernis, oder? Aber ich will dich nicht dazu verleiten, von der Schule abzuhauen." Sie drückte ihm einen kleinen Flakon in die Hand. "Das sollte eigentlich für ein Jahr reichen. Sollte es aber aus irgendeinem Grund früher aufgebraucht sein, schick mir eine Eule." Sie sah, dass Harry Geld aus seinen Taschen kramte. "Wieviel schulde ich Ihnen?" "15 Sickel." Harry bezahlte. Als er hinausgehen wollte, fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Für den Fall, dass ich Ihnen eine Eule schicken will.... Wie heißen Sie?" "Ich heiße Cliodna Sorano", sagte die junge Hexe lächelnd.

Harry ging zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er achtete nicht auf die Hexen und Zauberer die ihn wegen seiner Frisur ansahen, denn er ging sofort hoch auf sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen sah er sich im Spiegel an und schnaubte.

"Ich sehe ja aus wie ein besserer Malfoy. Oder was meinst du, Hedwig?" Er sah seine Eule an, die bei seinem Anblick mit dem Gefieder raschelte. "Ich nehme das mal als ein Ja", lachte Harry und machte sich daran, ein paar Klamotten zum anziehen rauszulegen.

Als er zum Abendessen nach unten ging hatte er keinen Umhang an. Stattdessen trug er ein graues Shirt ohne Ärmel, eine schwarze Lederhose, ein Stachel-Halsband und um den rechten Arm hatte er ein dünnes Lederband gebunden. Wie schon die Tage zuvor drehten sich alle nach ihm um.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass er sich verändert hatte. Es war kein Zauber, nein, es kam tief aus seinem Inneren.

Er verhielt sich anderen Leuten gegenüber genau so kalt wie Malfoy. Er ignorierte sie, grinste hämisch oder verteilte verachtende Blicke.

-----

@ Leaky Cauldron: Ne Review von dir habsch am wenigsten erwartet *smile* freut mich, dass dir gefallen hat. hoffe, dir hat auch das kapitel hier gefallen :)

@ Eeus: Bin im Moment noch mit mir am kämpfen, ob es Slash wird oder nicht... Abwarten und Tee trinken *'ne Runde Früchtetee ausgeb* *Kekse hinstell*


	5. Kapitel 4

A/N: So... mal wieder nicht eins meiner längsten Kapitel, aber das nächste ist länger :)

A/N²: Clio (meine Sis) hats super gefallen, dass sie so gut angekommen is *hihi* und, versprochen, sie taucht nochma auf :) *sie auch schon eingeplant hab* 

-------

Kapitel 4 - Zurück nach Hogwarts

Harry trat durch das Tor zum Gleis 9 ¾. Überall standen Zauberer und Hexen herum, die sich von ihren Kindern verabschieden wollten.

In den letzten Tagen hatte Harry seine Maske noch perfektioniert, und so stolzierte er Malfoy-like [es lebe das Denglisch *lol*] an den Familien vorbei. Viele sahen ihm nach oder drehten sich schon vorher um, denn wer hatte den Goldjungen Gryffindors schon einmal so erlebt?

Er trug ein T-Shirt dessen linker Ärmel abgerissen war, so dass man deutlich die Schlange sah, die dort eintättowiert war. Um den Hals hatte er eine Kette, die aussah, als wäre sie aus Eisen und zu guter letzt trug er dazu noch eine schwarze, enge Lederhose. Außerdem hatte er noch immer sein Haar zurückgekämmt und nur eine einzelne Strähne fiel ihm in die Stirn um die Narbe zu verdecken.

Harry ging in den Zug und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ginny ihn beobachtet und verwundert angesehen hatte. Da er eines der letzten Abteile genommen hatte, blieb er die erste Zeit allein, was ihn weiter nicht störte. Eigentlich fand er es sogar recht angenehm, dass er seine Ruhe hatte. Kein Wiesel und kein Schlammblut - er hatte sich angewöhnt, Ron und Hermine so zu nennen - die ihn störten. Und bis jetzt auch noch kein Malfoy. Aber das würde bestimmt auch nicht mehr lange dauern...

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich, doch Harry drehte sich nicht um. Wer immer es auch war, er wollte... nein, er brauchte keinen zum reden.

"Hey, Harry, was ist mit dir los?" Das war die Stimme von Ginny Weasly, Rons kleiner Schwester. "Verschwinde Wiesel!" Der Angesprochene betonte das letzte Wort, als wäre es irgendetwas abstoßendes. "Man, Harry, tu nicht einen auf 'Die Welt kann mich mal am Arsch lecken'! Ich weiß zwar nicht was es ist, aber irgendwas muss dich verletzt haben." Ginny setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn an. "Ach, und woher willst du das wissen?" Harry sah sie verachtend an. "Zum einen spüre ich es, und zum anderen kann ich Auren sehen. Und deine ist... Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll... Aber deine ist schwerer zu erkennen. So, als ob du sie verstecken wolltest..." Die Rothaarige sah ihn an. "Weißt du was? Verschwinde und kümmere dich um deinen Kram." Sie stand auf und sah Harry noch einmal an, bevor sie das Abteil verließ. "Es ist nicht leicht, jemand zu sein, der man gar nicht sein will." Harry sah dem Mädchen hinterher und wunderte sich kurz über ihre Worte.

Er sah hinaus zum Fenster und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als die Abteiltür zum zweiten Mal geöffnet wurde.

"Wen haben wir denn da? Potty ohne seine Freunde?" Malfoy, ganz eindeutig. "Was hat den Griffyndors Goldjunge gemacht, dass das Schlammblut und das Wiesel nicht bei ihm sind?" Bei der Erwähnung von Hermine und Ron wurde Harry wütend. Er sah Malfoy an und wünschte sich, er würde gegen die Wand fliegen. Doch der grinste nur hämisch. "Hab ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" Ohne es zu bemerken machte er eine Handbewegung, als wollte er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen und im gleichen Augenblick knallte Malfoy mit dem Rücken an die Abteiltür. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fielen die Masken der beiden Jungen ab und sie sahen überrascht aus. "W...was zum...." Malfoy rappelte sich langsam wieder hoch. Harry hatte sich schneller wieder gefangen und sah Malfoy genau so kalt an, wie vorher. "Verschwinde, Malfoy" sagte Harry kühl und sah dann wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Einen Augenblick später hörte er wie sich die Abteiltür öffnete und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Als er sicher war, dass keiner mehr in der Nähe war, sah er hinunter auf seine Hände. Was war da passiert? Er hatte noch nie ohne Zauberstab gezaubert. Könnte es sein, dass er ein Magid war? Er hatte schon einmal von solchen Zauberern und Hexen gelesen. Sie konnten ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Aber, soweit er wusste, waren sie auch äußerst selten.

Er versuchte immer wieder, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich gab er resigniert auf, zog sich seinen Umhang an und wartete darauf, dass der Zug in Hogsmeade einfuhr.

Am Bahnhof stieg er aus und suchte sich eine Kutsche. Er sah sich nicht nach Hagrid um, oder seinen ehemaligen Freunden. Auch nicht nach Malfoy oder dessen Gefolge. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.

Er stieg in eine leere Kutsche ein und wartete.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Harry eine Stimme. "Ist hier noch was frei?" Er sah sich nach der Stimme um und entdeckte einen Slytherin. "Wonach sieht's deiner Meinung nach denn aus?", spottete er. "Huch, noch ein Malfoy", grinste die Schlange. "Ich bin übrigens Blaise Zabini. Und wer du bist, brauch man ja nicht zu fragen. Trotz des veränderten Aussehens." Bei diesen Worten hatten Blaise und Harry aus dem Fenster gesehen. Als sich noch ein zwei Hufflepuff Drittklässler - "Tschuldigung, das sind die beiden letzten Plätze." - zu ihnen in die Kutsche gesetzt hatten, setzten sie sich in Bewegung und fuhren rauf zum Schloss.

-----

@ Leaky Cauldron: Nein, er wird kein oberharter Draufgänger, versprochen! Er verhält sich zwar anders, aber er wird kein Schlägertyp, verführt kein Mädchen nach dem anderen und so... Aber ich will hier ja auch nicht zu viel verraten :)

@ nikoma: Ne, noch keine/n Beta gefunden. Aber mein ich das nur, oder stimmt deine Mail-addy nicht mit der domain überein? nya, das pitelchen hier wurde schon gebetat (*rofl*) hab dich ma geaddet bei icq... :)

@ Malin Black: cool, dass es dir gefallen hat :) und ich hoffe auch, dass sie gut wird ;) ;)


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Mir gehören Hana, Professor Sorano und alle Yumenas, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen ggg sich Hana schnapp und mir ihr abhau

A/N: Ich hab keine Lust, mir ein neues Lied vom Sprechenden Hut auszudenken. Von daher ignoriere ich diesen Teil diskret...

A/N²: Die Geschichte hat sich anders entwickelt, als ich es dachte... von daher passt das von mir gedachte Ende auch nicht mehr zu der Story - zugegeben, es gefällt mir auch nicht mehr sonderlich... Außerdem stecke ich im Moment in 'ner heftigen Schreibblockade... Ich hab den Plot zwar bis zum 15. Kapitel fertig, aber ich stecke mitten im 8 Kapitel fest... sigh Ich hoffe, dass sich das bald ändern wird, und dass ich bald weiterschreiben kann...

(...) = Bemerkungen von meiner Seite

Kapitel 5 - Die neue Lehrerin

Harry trat in die Große Halle. Auch hier drehten sich alle nach ihm um, aber genau wie vorher beachtete er keinen einzelnen. Er setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch; möglichst weit weg von Hermine und Ron, die schon vor ihm im Schloss angekommen waren. Alle Gryffindors starrten ihn an, als wär er ein seltenes Tier. Er versank in Gedanken und schreckte hoch, als Professor Dumbledore das Wort ergriff.

"Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Jetzt, da die Neuen in ihre Häuser eingeteilt worden sind, und ihr noch aufmerksam seid, möchte ich euch die neue DADA-Lehrerin vorstellen."

Bei diesen Worten ging die Tür auf und alle drehten sich um. Herein kam eine junge Hexe im schwarzen Umhang mit langen braunen Haare, die ihr über den Rücken fielen. Hinter ihr her flatterte ein kleines Tier mit hellbraunem Fell, blauen Flügelchen, spitzen Ohren und einem buschigen Schwanz. Die Hexe schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu und begrüßte Professor Dumbledore. Nachdem er sich kurz mit ihr unterhalten hatte, wandte er sich wieder den Schülern zu.

"Das ist Professor Sorano. Sie wird von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse unterrichten. Ich hoffe, ihr benehmt euch", sagte er, und bei den letzten Worten sah er vor allem die Gryffindors und Slytherins an. "So, aber nun wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit." Mit diesen Worten erschienen auf den Tellern und Tischen das Essen.

Harry wollte sich gerade über sein Essen hermachen, als ihn jemand ansprach.

"Harry?" Er sah hoch, obwohl er wusste, dass es Hermine war. "Was ist los mit dir?" Er schenkte ihr einen kalten Blick. Kälter, als der Malfoys. Und genau die gleiche Kälte war auch in seiner Stimme, als er sprach. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, _Schlammblut_." Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich aus. An ihrem Gesicht konnte er ablesen, dass er Hermine verletzt hatte. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Doch als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, stotterte sie. "A...aber H...ha...harry...." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Umgerührt widmete der Angesprochene sich wieder seinem Essen, was nicht hieß, dass er die wütenden Blicke Rons nicht auf sich spürte.

Nach dem Essen ging er ohne Umschweife zum Gryffindor-Turm. Er hatte Glück, denn kurz vor ihm war ein Viertklässler, der anscheinend das Passwort wusste. Er ging ohne Umschweife auf das Porträt der fetten Dame zu. "Candidus Lucis." Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und der Viertklässler kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry schnaubte. Weißes Licht. Das passte zu dem alten Greis (auch Dumbledore genannt). Die Gryffindors waren die Guten. Zu blöd aber auch, dass der liebe Harry Potter in dieses Bild nicht mehr rein passte.

"Passwort", fragte die fette Dame. "Candidus Lucis", antwortete Harry, kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in den Schlafsaal. Er hatte keine Lust, noch mit den anderen Gryffindors zu reden.

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Harry beim Frühstück seinen neuen Stundenplan. Gleich die ersten beiden Stunden DADA - Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das würde etwas geben...

Er sah hoch zum Lehrertisch. Professor Sorano saß zwischen Professor Snape und Professor Sinistra. Sie fütterte das Tierchen, das auf ihrem Schoß saß und ziemlich glücklich aussah. Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt sah sie auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihm zu. Harry bemerkte, dass sie leuchtend blaue Augen hatte. Er sah sich das Tierchen auch einmal genauer an. Es hatte hell grüne Augen und hatte ein blaues Halsband um, an dem ein blauer Stein hing. Zwischen seinen Pfoten steckte ein Keks an dem es vergnügt knabberte.

Er aß noch ein Brötchen und ging dann, unter den Blicken aller Gryffindor Sechstklässler, aus der Großen Halle.

Als er in den Klassenraum trat, bemerkte er, dass er der erste war. Er setzte sich an die Fensterseite in die erste Reihe. DADA hatte ihm immer Spaß gemacht, und er sah keinen Grund, sich in einer der hinteren Reihen zu verstecken.

Kurz nach ihm betraten Hermine und Ron das Zimmer und schritten auf Harry zu. Als Ron sich neben ihn setzen wollte, wurde er von Harry angefaucht. "Was denkst du, was du da machst, Wiesel?" "Mich setzen?" Ron sah seinem Freund ins Gesicht. Dieser erwiederte den Blick, nur dass seine Augen um ein vielfaches kälter waren. "Aber _nicht_ hierhin, Wiesel! Ich will nicht mit Leuten wie dir und dem Schlammblut gesehen werden." Erst sah er wütend Harry an, doch dann wandte Ron sich zu Hermine und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Verwirrung. Doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Ganges.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry den Jungen der in der Tür lehnte. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und ein paar der Strähnen bedeckten teilweise die Augen. Und er lachte. "Sieh einer an. Potter beschimpft seine Freunde und lässt sie noch nicht einmal neben sich sitzen." Malfoy stolzierte in den Raum. "Ts,ts... Also wirklich, Pottylein", er stüzte sich auf Harrys Tisch und sah ihm in die Augen, "_das_ hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht." Der Gryffindor griff den Kragen seines Gegenüber und zog ihn zu sich herunter. "_Lass. Mich. In. Ruhe. Malfoy._", zischte er und ließ ihn wieder los.

"Na, wer wird sich da denn streiten", fragte eine belustigte Stimme. Alle drehten sich um und sahen zur Tür. Hermine war die erste, die ihre Fassung wieder fand.

"Oh! Guten Tag, Professor!" Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Guten Morgen, Miss Granger." Die Professorin ging zu ihrem Pult. Sie trug heute unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang ein blaues Shirt und einen schwarzen Rock. Das kleine Tier flatterte neben ihr her, setzte sich auf den Tisch und schaute Harry mit großen hellgrünen Augen an.

"Ah, wie ich sehe, haben Sie Hana schon kennengelernt, Mr Potter." Sie strich dem Tier liebevoll über den Kopf. "Ich habe so ein Tier wie Hana noch nie gesehen, Professor", erwiederte Harry und sah immer noch fasziniert das Wesen an. "Hana ist eine Yumena", erklärte sie. Diesmal war es nicht Hermine die antwortete. "Sind Yumenas nicht Tiere, die von Elfen gehalten werden?" "Stimmt, Mr Malfoy. Yumenas leben nicht gerne bei normalen Zauberern", sie drehte sich zur Tür, durch die in diesem Augenblick der Rest der Klasse kam, "nun, wenn Sie sich dann alle gesetzt haben, können wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

Ein rascheln ging durch den Raum als die Schüler Pergament und Feder rausholten. "Was wollen Sie denn damit?" Professor Sorano sah durch die ganze Klasse. Neville meldete sich. "Ja, Mr Longbottom?"

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und herein kam, völlig außer Atem, Blaise Zabini. "Tut mir leid, Professor, aber Professor Snape hat mich aufgehalten." "Das macht nichts, Mr Zabini. Wenn Sie sich jetzt allerdings schnell hinsetzen würden? Dann könnten wir nämlich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren." Blaise setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Platz - neben Harry.

"So, Mr Longbottom. Würden Sie mir dann bitte erklären, warum die ganze Klasse etwas zu schreiben rausgeholt hat?" Ihre Stimme hatte keinen strengen Unterton, nein, sie forderte Neville freundlich auf. "Professor Umbridge, die ... ähm... nunja, Lehrerin", die ganze Klasse lachte leise, " aus dem letzten Jahr hat mit uns nur theoretischen Unterricht gemacht. Wir durften nicht zaubern, sondern mussten ganz viel schreiben." "Nun, bei mir im Unterricht wird es anders sein", ein erleichtertes Aufatmen aller, "allerdings gibt es auch hier, wie in jedem Fach, ein paar Theoriestunden. Doch zuerst möchte ich mich vorstellen." Harry sah zu Hana rüber, die sich auf dem Tisch zusammengerollt hatte und friedlich schlief.

"Mein Name ist Kassandra Sorano und ich bin 19 Jahre alt." Harry sah sich um. Viele sahen die Lehrerin erstaunt an und die lachte. "Was ist, noch keine junge Lehrerin gesehen? Jetzt aber zum Unterricht. Ich würde gerne einmal wissen, was Sie alles schon gemacht haben."

Harry konnte dem Unterricht gut folgen. Die Professorin machte ihn fast so spannend wie Lupin damals. Nun, sehr wahrscheinlich würde sie auch noch besser werden, wenn man bedachte, dass es ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde war.

Nach dem Unterricht, er wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, wurde er noch einmal zurückgerufen.

"Mr Potter? Könnte ich Sie noch einen Augenblick sprechen?"

"Natürlich Professor, was gibt es?"

Die Lehrerin setzte sich auf das Pult. Dabei rutschte ihr Umhand etwas zur Seite und legte ihren rechten Arm frei. Sie trug ein Armband in Form einer Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz beißt. Harry hatte so eins schon mal gesehen, nur war es blau mit gelben Augen und nicht grün mit blauen Augen.

"Gefällt Ihnen mein Armband?"

"Ja... Ich meine, ich habe so eins vorher schon einmal gesehen."

"Nun, dann müssen Sie meine Zwillingsschwester Cliodna kennengelernt haben. Es gibt dieses Armband nämlich nur zwei Mal auf der ganzen Welt."

"Ja", antwortete Harry etwas zu stürmisch, "sie arbeitet in der Nokturngasse. Stimmt doch, oder?"

"Richtig, Cliodna mochte es schon immer gerne etwas dunkler als ich. Was nicht heißen soll, dass sie eine Schwarzmagierin ist", lachte die junge Hexe.

"Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

"Natürlich Harry, was immer Sie wollen. Aber ob Sie eine Antwort auf Ihre Frage bekommen ist noch etwas anderes." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Sind Sie eine Elfe?"

-------

Hehe, ich weiß, bin fies. Aber es geht ja bald weiter

Review Antworten:

Herminethebest: Ich mag Heaven & Hell, aber sie wird anders. ... Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Und ich gebe mir Mühe, dass ich die FF fertig bekomme... Mir kommt gerade eine Eingebung für ein neues Ende... smile

MalinBlack: Übung macht den Meister, nicht wahr?

torence: Wird in Zukunft 'n bissel dauern, bis die nächsten Chaps on kommen (Grund siehe oben). Und mit der Frisur... Er hat halt mit Drake getauscht ;)

ChildOfSnake: Ich geb mir Mühe, mit der Geschichte schnell weiter zu kommen... Aber ich will auch nicht zu schnell schreiben, sonst wird die Geschichte nix...


	7. Ankündigung

Ankündigung

Da die FF anscheinend so schlecht is, dass keiner nen Kommi da lässt (oder keiner liest sie), habe ich mich entschlossen, die Story hier, bei FF.net, erst einmal auf Eis zu legen...

Sollte auch nur ein Kommi zu dieser Story erscheinen, werde ich das nächste Chap hochladen °versprochen°

Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ich nach der Studienfahrt aus meiner Schreibblockade zu dieser Story raus bin und weiter schreiben kann...

Greez at all,

Ellie-chan


	8. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 - Magids: Selten, stark - einsam

"Nun, Harry, es mag zwar vieles dafür sprechen, dass ich eine Elfe bin", Professor Sorano sah auf Hana, "aber so, wie ich jetzt vor Ihnen stehe, bin ich keine." Sie sah den Schüler mit ihren leuchtend blauen Augen an.

Die Augen erinnerten Harry an das Meer, wie es an einem sonnigen Tag ganz still ist. Aber er spürte auch, dass das blau auch der rauen See an einem Gewittertag gleichen konnte.

"Aber jetzt zu dem, weswegen ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte." Der Gryffindor sah seine Lehrerin erwartungsvoll an. Er hoffte, dass es nicht eine Art _Ich-will-nur-dein-Bestes-aber-so-kann-es-einfach-nicht-weitergehen-_Gespräch war. Da sprach seine Lehrerin auch schon weiter. "Mir ist heute im Unterricht aufgefallen, dass Sie außergewöhnlich stark sind, für einen Jungen in Ihrem Alter." Okay, ein Psycho-Gespräch war es nicht. "Und... Nun, ich würde gerne von Ihnen wissen, ob Sie schon einmal einen Zauber ohne Zauberstab zustande gebracht haben." Okay, es war definitiv **kein** Gespräch das er erwartet hatte. Vielmehr gehörte es in die Kategorie Gespräche, die Harry über alles hasste: Harry "Gryffindors Goldjunge" Potter als Zauberer. Innerlich schüttelte er sich.

"Wissen Sie, Harry, ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie vielleicht ein Magid sein könnten. Von Ihnen geht eine äußerst starke Magie-Aura aus. Allerdings kann ich verstehen, wenn Sie nicht mit mir darüber reden möchten. Sollten Sie allerdings irgendeine Frage haben, können Sie sich gerne an mich wenden." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "So, jetzt müssen Sie aber schleunigst in den Unterricht. Professor Snape ist bestimmt schon ungeduldig."

Harry fluchte innerlich. Snape. Zaubertränke. Das hatte er ja ganz vergessen! Der würde sauer sein... Allerdings würde es ihn auch nicht stören, wenn er Billiarden von Punkte von den Gryffindors abziehen würde... Er verabschiedete sich, und hechtete hinunter in die Kerker.

Die Lehrerin sah ihm nach, wie er fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer verließ. "Ich weiß, dass mehr in dir steckt, als ein einfacher Zauberer, Harry. Man sieht es dir an", flüsterte sie, "warte erst einmal, bis deine Kräfte richtig erwacht sind..."

Harry klopfte an die Kerkertür und trat ein. "Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme, Professor, aber Professor Sorano wollte noch mit mir sprechen", sagte er, bevor sein, äußerst wütend aussehender, Zaubertranklehrer auch nur den Mund aufgemacht hatte. "Ich werd Ihnen mal glauben, Potter, aber jetzt an die Arbeit. Sie arbeiten mit Mister Malfoy in einer Gruppe. Wir machen heute einen Magie-Entfessellungs-Trank."

Draco sah Harry, der auf ihn zuging, an und grinste. 'Oh nein, nicht Malfoy', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. 'Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege', dachte er weiter, 'besser Malfoy als das Schlammblut und sein Wiesel...'

"Wo wurden wir gerade unterbrochen? Ach, richtig. Miss Granger, da wir die Zutat nicht verwenden, die dem Zaubertrank erst seine Macht verleiht, ist er nicht so stark, dass er alle Kräfte, die in einem wohnen, entfesselt. Das heißt, dass er gerade mal so stark ist, um zu zeigen, ob in jemandem noch ein größeres Magie-Potential steckt, oder nicht. Da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten", man merkte dem Meister der Zaubertränke seine schlechte Laune an, "bin ich der Meinung, dass es das Beste wär, wenn Sie jetzt anfangen würden." Harry wunderte sich, wie jemand nur so einen Sarkasmus in seine Stimme legen konnte.

Ein paar gemahlene Käferaugen, kalte Snape'sche Blicke und dumme Malfoy-Kommentare später war der Trank fertig. Harry war es auch, aber mit den Nerven. Wie konnte man Malfoy nur den ganzen Tag ertragen?

Snape ging durch die Reihen und begutachtete den Inhalt der Kessel. "Der Inhalt sollte eigentlich hellblau sein und dunkelrot schimmern. Diejenigen, bei denen es nicht so aussieht", er blickte zu Neville und Ron, die kläglich versagt hatten, "nehmen sich von den Tränken derer, die es geschafft haben." Zu Harrys Verwunderung sah der Professor zu ihm und Malfoy hinüber. "Jeder nimmt ein bis zwei Schlucke. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kann es sein, dass man dann seine volle Macht erreicht hat. Aber nur in den seltensten Fällen, wird das eintreffen", der Lehrer tigerte durch die Reihen, "bei den meisten wird sich wohl nur eine leuchtende Aura um sie herum bilden, die anzeigt, welches Machtpotenzial man hat. Und wirklich sehr wenige, besondere Menschen werden durch diesen Trank stärker."

Jeder Schüler hatte mittlerweile ein kleines Glas mit dem Trank vor sich stehen. "In Ordnung. Sie dürfen alle trinken, nachdem ich das Licht ausgemacht habe."

Harry nahm sein Glas - "Nox", kam es von Snape - und kippte es ohne zu zögern hinunter. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fing es in seinem ganzen Körper an zu kribbeln. Er merkte, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war etwas auszuprobieren. Snape war am anderen Ende des Kerkers und Malfoy war damit beschäftigt, sich im Raum, der mit vielen leuchtenden Gestalten gefüllt war, umzusehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige streckte eine Hand aus und murmelte "Lumos!". In seiner Hand bildete sich eine Kugel aus purem Licht. "Lucidius!" Die Kugel wurde heller und erregte, zu Harrys Leidwesen, Hermines Aufmerksamkeit.

"P...P...Professor!" Ihre Stimme klang hoch und schrill.

Harry sah sich Hermine an. Um sie herum schimmerte eine schwache, ockerfarbene Aura. Plötzlich erregte etwas anderes in Harrys Blickfeld seine Aufmerksamkeit: Blaise Zabini. Er hatte eine blaue Aura um sich herum, doch sie war nicht so schwach wie Hermines, nein, sie leuchtete kräftig. Draco, hinter ihm, hatte eine graue Aura, die genau so hell leuchtete wie Blaises.

"POTTER!!" Das war Snapes Stimme. Harry zuckte zusammen und die Lichtkugel in seiner Hand verschwand.

"Lumos!" Die Lichter im Kerker gingen wieder an, und vor Harry stand ein äußerst wütender Snape.

"Was, denken Sie, haben Sie da gerade gemacht?" Seine Stimme klang kalt und schneidend.

"Nun", in der Stimme des Gryffindors schwang ein hauch Ironie mit, "ich denke mal das hier: Lumos!" Und wieder bildete sich eine Lichtkugel die über seiner Hand schwebte. Malfoy, Hermine und Ron standen die Münder offen.

"Potter, Sie kommen sofort mit zum Direktor dieser Schule!" Snapes Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. "Und ihr anderen schreibt einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung dieses Trankes. Ich will bis zur nächsten Stunde 15 Inches [entspricht ca. 38cm] Pergament von jedem haben!" Harry ging hinter dem Lehrer aus dem Raum, aber nicht ohne vorher noch einen hasserfüllten Blick an Hermine und Ron zu schicken.

----

Mit so vielen Reviews hätt ich jetz nich gerechnet... °staun° Eine einzige hätte mir doch schon gereicht... (danke an alle -)

Mellin: ich bin es ja gewohnt, nicht so viele reviews zu bekommen... das stört mich auch gar nicht... aber es ist deprimierend, wenn man keine einzige bekommt!

Suza: °GB-Eintrag dagelassen hab°

Leony, Alex, Cass, Little Lion, Miss Parker, Mia, Tanja (klar gibt's bessere FF's. habsch was anderes behauptet?), Angel, LeakyC, Kara (evtl Namensvorkomnisse dieser Art in meiner FF waren schon vor dieser Review festgelegt), Eduard, Angel, Celine, Tolotos (bei animexx.de), the-memory remains, Liz Black: thx, leutz, für die lieben reviews -


	9. Kapitel 7

A/N: Hab meine neueste Errungenschaft am laufen. Warum dürfen Männer nur so unverschämt gut aussehen?!? °ihren Schatzi ma beruhigt° °räusper° Immerhin wird dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so depri wie das letzte... Da hat "Fallen" von Evanescence mitgewirkt °ggg° (Wer mir sagen kann, welche CD das ist, die ich mir geholt hab, der darf sich ein Pairing aussuchen. Ich schreib dann ne one-shot. Man muss nur den Titel übersetzen und wissen, welcher Künstler die CD rausgebracht hat °g°)

Kapitel 7 - Rücksichtslos

Harry ging hinter seinem Zaubertränkelehrer her. Aus Richtung der Kerker kommend, in Richtung Dumbledores Büro gehend.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte, dass er mit jedem Schritt schlechter sehen konnte. Zuerst schob er es auf die Aufregung, aber dann merkte er, dass ihm nicht schwindelig war. Versuchsweise nahm er die Brille ab. Zu seinem eigenen erstaunen sah er ohne Brille besser als mit.

Er steckte seine Brille in die Brusttasche seines Umhangs und lief fast auf Snape, denn er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie schon angekommen waren.

"Schokofrosch", hörte Harry Snape bellen, der Wasserspeier trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Wendelteppe frei, die sich stetig nach oben wand.

"Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen, Potter?!?", fauchte Snape, Harry ging auf die Wendeltreppe zu und fand sich kurze Zeit später vor Dumbledores Bürotür stehen mit Snape in seinem Rücken.

Harry klopfte an und als von drinnen ein "Herein!" ertönte, öffnete er die Tür und ging in das Büro des Schulleiters.

"Ah, Harry, ich hatte schon auf dich gewartet. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du schon so früh kommst", begrüßte Dumbledore seinen Schützling und bemerkte erst jetzt den, recht mürrisch dreinschaunenden, Zaubertranklehrer. "Severus, noch eine Überraschung. Mit dir habe ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet."

"Potter", Snape zeigte auf seinen _Lieblings_schüler, "hat es nach einem Magie-Entfesselungs-Trank geschafft, eine Lichkugel in seiner Hand zu bilden. Und das ohne Zauberstab!" "Ist das etwa verboten??", fragte der Gryffindor und sah den Lehrer aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Nun Harry", setzte Dumbledore an, wurde aber sofort von dem Angesprochenen unterbrochen. "Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt habe, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen", zischte er, der Direktor räusperte sich und fing noch einmal von vorne an. "Nun, Mr Potter, es kommt nicht gerade häufig vor, dass ein Schüler nach einem leichten", er blickte fragend zu Severus, "Magie-Entfesselungs-Trank plötzlich Magid-Kräfte hat."

"Wissen Sie, ich finde das eigentlich recht praktisch. Wenn man mal seinen Zauberstab vergessen hat, kann man auch so zaubern..." Harry sprach über die Magid-Sache wie über den Schlüssel, den man zuhause unter der Fußmatte liegen hat. Als wäre es eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls man mal seinen Zauberstab vergessen sollte.

"Aber Harry", der Junge räusperte sich, als sein Direktor ihn mit Vornamen ansprach, "ähm, Mr Potter, Magid-Kräfte sind nicht einfach etwas, was man bei Bedarf hervorkramen kann. Sie müssen sich entwickeln und trainiert werden."

"Dann hoffe ich für Sie, dass sie einen fähigen Lehrer finden", sprach der Gryffindor, stand auf und schritt mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und stützte diesen erschöpft auf seine Hände.

Gryffindors Goldjunge ging durch die Gänge Hogwarts' - oder besser gesagt: er schlich durch die Gänge. Er wollte nicht gesehen oder gehört werden. Sie würden ihn ja alle eh nur wieder anschauen wie ein seltenes Tier.

Ja, das war er wirklich für andere: ein seltenes Tier. Er hatte den Todesfluch überlebt, war Voldemort mehr als einmal entkommen und hatte jetzt sogar Magid-Kräfte. Hatten die anderen da nicht allen Grund ihn auch wie ein solches zu behandeln? Harry ballte wütend seine Faust.

"Potter?" Harry wirbelte herum und schickte mit einem Energiestoß die Person an die Wand, die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte.

"Blaise!" Er hatte Blaise Zabini an die Wand geschleudert, genau wie Malfoy im Hogwarts-Express. "G...geht schon", sagte Blaise und rappelte sich hoch. "Aber das gibt bestimmt blaue Flecken", er lachte gequält und hielt sich den Rücken.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte erst jetzt, wie der Slytherin aussah. Er musste vorher wohl nie drauf geachtet haben. Blaise hatte hellbraune Haare mit blonden Spitzen die er nach oben gegelt hatte und seine Augen waren braun - ein warmes braun.

"Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, was das vorhin in Zaubertränke war", setzte der Slytherin an. "Ach, das...", winkte Harry ab, "das ist nur auf den Trank zurück zu führen, den Snape uns hat brauen lassen." "Aber nicht jeder entwickelt danach Magid-Kräfte, Harry..." Der Löwe sah die Schlange ungläubig an und die grinste. "Was ist los?" "Es kommt nicht grade oft vor, dass mich eine Schlange beim Vornamen nennt", lachte Harry. Jetzt lachte auch Blaise. "Es kommt allerdings auch nicht oft vor, dass ein Löwe eine Schlange mit einer einfachen Handbewegung Schach-matt setzen kann."

Die beiden Jungen gingen in Richtung Große Halle und mit einer kleinen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk ließ Harry die Türen auffliegen.

"Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht", flüsterte der Slytherin neben ihm. "Dafür, dass du die Kräfte erst heute bekommen hast, kannst du schon gut mit ihnen umgehen." "Man tut was man kann", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und schritt auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu und setzte sich neben Lee Jordan.

Tage vergingen ohne besondere Vorkomnisse. Harry lernte, mit seinen Magid-Kräften immer besser umzugehen. Und das, wider der Meinung von Professor Dumbledore, ohne Lehrer.

An einem Samstag, gut zwei Wochen nachdem Harry seine Magid-Kräfte entdeckt hatte, saß er in der Bibliothek und machte seine Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde.

Ihm fehlte nur noch ein Buch, aber das hatte gerade sein Lieblings-Schlammblut Hermine. Er sah hinüber zu ihrem Tisch und bemerkte, dass sie gerade nicht darin las. 'Warum also weiter darauf warten, dass sie uns das Wiesel weg sind, wenn sie es doch eh nicht braucht?', dachte er sich und ging hinüber.

Er nahm das Buch mit einem "Ich darf doch, oder?" an sich, ließ Hermine keine Zeit zu antworten und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Tisch um seine Hausaufgaben zu beenden.

Es war noch keine Minute vergangen, da spürte der Junge eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Würdest du Hermine bitte das Buch zurückgeben? Sie braucht es noch." Langsam drehte sich Harry um. "Sieh mal einer an, das Wiesel. Verteidigst du deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin?" Harry lächelte zuckersüß, doch seine Augen lächelten nicht, in ihnen lag blanker Hass.

"Nenn. Sie. Nicht. Schlammblut", zischte Ron und sein Gesicht wurde genau so rot wie seine Haare. "Wie _niedlich_! Ronniespatz ist verliebt! Ich glaube, das sollte man im Gryffindorturm durch einen Aushang bekannt geben." Ron wurde mit jedem Wort Harrys wütender. "Nein, stimmt, du hast Recht. Man sollte es in der ganzen Schule bekannt geben!" Harry grinste hämisch.

Ron, mittlerweile so gereizt, dass ihm vieles egal war, stürzte sich auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund und beachtete Hermines Kreischen nicht. Doch der Gryffindor hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet und hielt den wütenden Gryffindor auf Abstand.

"Ich sage es dir nur einmal, Wiesel! Fass mich nicht an..." "Sonst was, Potter?" Ron spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. "Sonst garantiere ich für nichts mehr, und nehme nicht, wie jetzt, rücksicht", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr, allerdings nahm die Lautstärke nichts von der Bedrohlichkeit.

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung Harrys' Handgelenk flog Ron in das nächste Bücherregal.

"Ron!!!", hörte Harry Hermine kreischen, doch er nahm unbeteiligt seine Sachen und verließ die Bibliothek.

----

Thx at: Tolotos, Little Lion, kevin2, koryu, Liz Black, silberstreif, Malin Black, inlaka, the-memory-remains

Little Lion: Abwarten! Das kommt im nächsten bzw übernächsten Chap -

kevin2: hat das chap deine frage beantwortet?

silberstreif: hmm... kennsch dich von animexx?

the-memory-remains: ne, so wie's aussieht im moment noch nicht... aber in nächster zeit wird sie wieder etwas kürzer treten müssen... schule... X-P


End file.
